


That Old Defiant Rock n Roll

by posingasme



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Gen, Series Finale, i still miss garek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: I wrote this mess back in 2011, before I had discovered there was such a thing as fan fiction. So when I found it just now in a bunch of old files, I figured I should post it. Because I wrote a DS9 finale tribute, to the tune of a 1979 Bob Seger song. And apparently that means I should inflict it upon the world. Enjoy?~Posing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	That Old Defiant Rock n Roll

**That Old Time Rock n Roll - But Trekkier**

Just take the Defiant down off the shelf.  
Worf could fly that thing all by himself.  
Today’s scifi ain’t got the same soul.  
I miss that old DS9 show!

Whatever happened to the Sisco?  
He’s with the Prophets, so  
I guess we’ll never know.  
He left the station,  
So did Worf and Odo.  
Chief O’Brien’s gone now,  
Thanks to Keiko.

Kassidy’s pregnant,  
Odo’s out in the Link.  
Quark’s back at the station,  
Watering every drink.  
Bashir’s depressed, but  
Ezri’s giving him a wink.  
No more defending the Alamo.

Jadzia Dax is in Stovokor.  
And Nog’s a lieutenant,  
Because the Fed won the war.  
Jake misses Dad, but  
He’ll be back at Quark’s.  
Let the Prophets take care of Sisco.

Call me dramatic,  
I miss them all still.  
They went to Vic Fontaine  
And paid their last bill.

Rom will be a great Nagas,  
Don’t get me wrong.  
I just wish Vic could play  
One last song.  
With Keira in charge,  
there’s really nothing to fear.  
Maybe Morn can host a  
Reunion next year.

I miss that old DS9 show.  
That kind of scifi just thrills the soul.  
I want a movie before they get old,  
Based on that old DS9 show!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated, as always!


End file.
